moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Beauty (1959)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Film Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *Technirama® *Technicolor® *With the Talents of: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes, Bill Thompson *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Film Editors: Roy M. Brewster, Jr., Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks, Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 19062 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound Recording *Music Adaptation: George Bruns *Adapted from Tchaikovsky's "Sleeping Beauty Ballet" *Songs: George Bruns, Tom Adair, Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, Sammy Fain, Jack Lawrence *Choral Arrangements: John Rarig *Story Adaptation: Erdman Penner *From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty *Additional Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright, Milt Banta *Production Design: Don DaGradi, Ken Anderson *Layout: McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Joe Hale, Jack Huber, Tom Codrick, Erni Nordli, Victor Haboush, Homer Jonas, Ray Aragon *Color Styling: Eyvind Earle *Background: Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Dick Anthony, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett, Fil Mottola, Anthony Rizzo *Character Styling: Tom Oreb *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, Blaine Gibson, Ken Hultgren, George Nicholas, Henry Tanous, Hal Ambro, John Sibley, Harvey Toombs, Bob Youngquist, John Kennedy, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Fred Kopietz, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd, Joshua Meador, Jack Buckley *Supervising Director: Clyde Geronimi *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark ;Uncredited *With the Additional Talents of: Bob Amsberry, Billy Bletcher, Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, James MacDonald, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel *Live Action Model: Eleanor Audley, Jane Fowler - Maleficent Frances Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington - Fairies Ed Kemmer - Prince Phillip Helene Stanley - Princess Aurora *Special Consultant: Boyce R. Doyle - End Credits *Narrated by: Marvin Miller *Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *Sound Of Birds: Purv Pullen *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Conductor: Frederick Stark *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Camera Operators: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Folk, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Layout Artist: Chuck Jones *Animators: Dale Barnhart, Ted Berman, George Goepper, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield, Al Stetter, Hal Sutherland, Iwao Takamoto *Assistant Animators: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Sheila Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Jerry Hathcock, Wes Herschensohn, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris A. Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Ric Gonzalez, Darlene Kanagy, Ann Lord, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Color Modelist: Phyllis Craig *Animation Checkers: Dotti Foell, Buf Nerbovig *Animation Checking: Ann Oliphant *Inker: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Ink & Paint Artist: Karin Holmquist, Joanna Romersa *Clean-up & Inbetween Artist: Floyd Norman *Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson *Effects Animator: Bob Abrams *Assistant Effects Animator: Dorse A. Lanpher *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Betty Gossin Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1970 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by BUENA VISTA Distribution Co., Inc. *WALT DISNEY Productions presents *"Sleeping Beauty" *Technicolor® *Voice Talents: Faye Dunaway - Princess Aurora Casey Kasem - Prince Phillip Olivia De Havilland - Maleficent Mabel Albertson - Flora, Queen Leah Eva Gabor - Merryweather Virginia Grey - Fauna Sterling Holloway, Wilfrid Hyde-White - Maleficent's Goons Ernest Borgnine - Dragon Maleficent's Roar *Character Voices: Bill Thompson *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook *Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy *Special Processes: Eustace Lycett *© Copyright MCMLVIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 19062 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: Jerry Garcia and Pink Floyd *Songs: **"Dance of Death" Written and Performed by John Fahey Courtesy Takoma Records **"So Young" Performed by Roy Orbison **"Dark Star" Performed by Grateful Dead Courtesy Warner Bros Records **"I Wish I Were a Single Girl Again" Performed by Roscoe Holcomb Courtesy Folkways Records **"Tennessee Waltz" Performed by Patti Page Courtesy Mercury Records **"You Got the Silver" Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy London Records **"Sugar Babe" Performed by The Youngbloods Courtesy RCA Victor Records **"Come in Number 51, Your Time is Up", "Heart Beat, Pig Meat" and "Crumbling Land" Performed by Pink Floyd **"Love Scene" Written and Performed by Jerry Garcia **"Brother Mary" and "Mickey's Tune" Performed by the Kaleidoscope *From the Charles Perrault version of Sleeping Beauty *Additional Story: Winston Hibler, Ralph Wright *Production Design: Ken Anderson *Layout: Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich *Background: Al Dempster, Bill Layne, Richard H. Thomas, Thelma Witmer, Walt Peregoy, Ralph Hulett *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, John Lounsbery *Character Animators: Hal King, George Nicholas, Hal Ambro, Don Lusk, Bob Carlson, Eric Cleworth, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Jack Boyd *Sequence Directors: Eric Larson, Wolfgang Reitherman, Les Clark ;Uncredited *With the Additional Talents of: Candy Candido, Dal McKennon, Mae Questel *Narrated by: Marvin Miller *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen *Camera Operator: Ed Austin *Ink & Paint: Carole Barnes, Carmen Sanderson *Assistant Animators: Don Bluth, Lin Larsen, Margaret Nichols, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding *Inker: Charlene Miller *Animators: Jerry Hathcock, Bill Keil, Dick N. Lucas, Cliff Nordberg, Amby Paliwoda, Walt Stanchfield *Clean-Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Ink & Paint Artist: Joanna Romersa *Layout Artist: Chuck Jones *Animation Checker: Buf Nerbovig *Checker & Scene Planner: Ruth Tompson *Casting (animation artists): Ken Peterson *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *Singer: Thurl Ravenscroft *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1979 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company *Walt Disney Productions presents *Based on the stories by: Charles Perrault *"Sleeping Beauty" *Narrated by: Michael Caine Ending Credits and Logo *Approved No. 25626 Motion Picture Association of America *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. and Warner Bros. · A Warner Communications Company 1986 Re-issue 1987 Re-issue 1995 Re-issue 2002 Re-issue Category:Credits